Spin the bottle (MiraFreed Oneshot)
by HollowSlayer6305
Summary: Mirajane gets drunk and orders everyone to play spin the bottle. She hope she lands on a certain someone...


**AN: This is my fanfiction and I am so excited. This was supposed to be a Nalu fanfic at first but it is a MiraFreed fanfic. Nonetheless I am super happy with how it turned out. Please review this and give me feedback. Oh and do not mind the spellling or punction errors**

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

It was a normal day at the guild Natsu and Gray were fighting, Elfman was yelling about how manly he was, and Cana was drinking, except she wasn't the one who was drunk this time...it was Mirajane.

"Mira I think you should sit down." I said

"But Lucy I don't want too."

'How did this happen, Mira never drinks.' I thought

 ** _Earlier (At Fairy Hills)- Nobody's POV_**

Mirajane heard a noise outside and looked ou the window It was Freed.

"Freed what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hm. Oh Mira, I'm here to get some advice from Evergreen."

"What kind of advice?" She asked.

"Dating advice." He mumbled.

"So who's the lucky girl?" She asked

"She's umm. Well. I mean." He stuttered. Freed was okay with telling Mira things, but how could he tell her she was the girl he loved. What if she didn't love him? But what if she did and he was missing an opportunity.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me. I'm gonna go now." She said sadly.

"Wait Mira." He exclaimed, but she had already closed her window.

'Is it sad I thought he was talking about me?" Mira thought to herself sadly.

"Well I better get going to the guild." She said aloud.

 ** _At the guild- Mirajane's POV_**

'I wonder where Freed is?'

"--Jane. Earth to Mirajane. What's wrong?" Cana said.

"Hi Cana, nothings wrong. Do you know where Freed is?" I asked.

"I don't know where Freed is, why?" She responded.

"No reason. Umm could I borrow your barrel?" I said.

"Are you sure your okay? You don't usually drink Mira." She said.

" I'm fine." I said. Cana gave me her barrel. And I chugged down the contents.

"I feel a little dizzy." I said and I fainted.

"Mira." Freed said. I heard him calling my name, but everything was fuzzy. I felt warm hands around me.

 ** _Freed's POV_**

There were only a few people at the guild that day which was strange. It was only Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, Erza, Elfman, Evergreen, Cana, Mirajane, and myself.

I heard a loud thud and went over to see what was happening. I saw Mirajane collapsed on the floor. I ran over to her and picked her up. As soon as I picked her up her eyes fluttered open and I placed on a chair.

"Freed?" She said. Her words were slurred.

"Mira, are you drunk?"

"What are you talking about I'm fine." She said. Yes, she was drunk.

"Cana, what did you do?"

"Nothing. She asked if she could have my barrel and I gave it to her." I was about to yell at Cana for letting that happen when Lucy came up and said, " Don't worry Freed, I'll look after her."

"Ok."

"Mira I think you should sit down." Lucy said

"But I don't want Lucy I don't want too." Mira said

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

 _"Lucy let's play a game." Mira said._

"Which game?" I said.

" Lets play spin the bottle." Mira said.

"I don't think anyone really wants to play that." I said.

"Everyone wants to play spin the bottle. Right?" She said. Then she transformed into her Satan Soul. "Right everyone?". Everyone muttered quick yes and gathered around the table. Mirajane grabbed a bottle off the counter.

"So who wants to go first?" She said evilly. "Oh I have an ideas I'll spin and whoever it lands spins first."

Mirajane spun the bottle and it landed on Jellal.

"Go ahead Jellal." She smirked

"But, but I have a fiancée." He said

"LIAR SPIN." Mira yelled

Jellal spun it landed on Erza.

"I--umm, Jellal you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Of course you do." Mira smirked. She got and pushed their heads together. Erza and Jellal came together, afterward they sat there staring at each there faces equally pink. Everyone spun the bottle. Elfman kissed Evergreen, Gajeel kissed Levy, I kissed Natsu. His lips were so soft and I wanted nothing more than to hold the kiss longer than a few seconds. Then it was Juvia and Gray's turn. At first he was hesitant, but then he kissed her , when he emerged he was a red as Ezra's hair. Juvia was freaking so much she made me pinch her to assure her it was a dream.

"So Mirajane, you're the last one." Erza announced

"Fine I'll spin." She said reluctantly. She spun and it landed on Freed.

"Well Freed, get over here and kiss me." She said. Freed got up slowly and walked over to Mirajane.

"How would you like to do this?" Freed said nervously.

"Just kiss me." Mira said. She pulled Freed closer to he and kissed him. It had been 20 seconds and I decided to pull them apart.

"I'm going to take her back to Fairy Hills." I said. Mira and I walked out of the guild towards Fairy Hills.

"Mira, do you like Freed I asked?" I asked. She mumbled something that sounding like a yes and then she fell asleep.

"Lucy, I can take it from here." A voice said.

"Freed is that you?" I said suspiciously.

"Yes, it is. I can take Mira back to Fairy Hills. If that okay with you." Freed said

"That's okay Freed. Thanks, goodnight." I said sleepily

"Goodnight Lucy."

 ** _Freed's POV_**

I picked Mirajane up bridal style and carried her to Fairy Hills.

"Mirajane can I have the key?" I asked. She mumbled something but handed me the keys. I layed Mira down on her bed. She was beautiful. Her white hair was framing her and her pale skin was glistening. I saw her stir and was about to get up when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Don't go Freed." Mira whispered. Was she dreaming. And about me? I grabbed on my arms and she tightened her grasp on me.

"I love you Mirajane." I whispered

"I love you too Freed." She whispered back. We fell asleep clutching each other tightly.

 ** _The next morning-Nobody's POV_**

Freed heard giggling and slowly opened his eyes to see the Thunder Legion giggling and taking pictures. Freed sighed and went back to sleep.


End file.
